Episode 172
Ganap is the one hundred seventy-second episode overall and the twenty-fourth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 14, 2017. Summary The Punong Dama presented to Danaya a list of the food that will be served for tomorrow's affair. Danaya seems to be satisfied with this and approved the menu. Danaya then said that she would not be able to sleep because of the preparations for the feast. Alena reminded Danaya that since all the new keepers will attend, a possible conflict would arise if Luna sees LilaSari there. In Etheria, Aquil saw LilaSari being taken by Hitano. As Aquil left, the hypnotized diwata soldier was sent by Asval to do the queen's bidding. Hitano brought LilaSari to Ayleb, assuring her that she would not be hurt. LilaSari asked what that place is. Hitano said it was their former camp, where they fell in love, and where she gave birth to Deshna. Back in Lireo, Luna was looking on the moon when she was approached by Alena. Luna asked about her mother, whom Alena confirmed to be still alive, even though she has to wait for the right time. Luna was puzzled because Alena told her that her mother needed to change something. Alena told her to just believe them since this is for her own good. Back in Ayleb, LilaSari doubted Hitano's story. She attacked him and held him at sword point. She warned him not to approach her again, for she might kill him despite the peace treaty. Muros, together with a platoon of soldiers, went into the Etherian Royal Palace bringing a message that Avria should not take LilaSari with her to the feast. Avria immediately acceded to the request. When Muros left, Avria told herself that she did not need to bring all her mashnas, since she will not need their help in extinguishing the lives of the diwatas on the night of the celebration. Back in the Lirean kitchens, the Punong Dama was busy preparing the plates and the wine for tomorrow. Wahid inquired about the contents of the container carried by the diwatas. The Punong Dama said it was the wine made by the best winemaker in Lireo. Wahid said he doesn't believe it, and would like to try its contents for verification, but was prevented by the Punong Dama. After the damas left, the hypnotized diwata soldier entered the royal kitchens and poisoned the wines. Muros reported to Danaya about Avria's accession to the request, and she was pleased about it. While walking along the corridor, she felt the presence of Aquil and decided to go to him. Danaya teleported in front of Aquil, who apologized for returning to Lireo even though she forbade it, since he only wanted to see her. As he is about to leave, Danaya held his hand and said "I love you," and was happy to see him for nothing changed regarding her feelings for him. They kissed. Muyak attempted to enter the Lirean grounds but was prevented by the soldiers guarding it. She kept on insisting that she is Muyak, the lambana, but the soldiers dismissed it because of her height. Muyak complained to Emre that it is difficult to be big, because they could easily capture her. Aquil also tells Danaya that nothing changed about his feelings for her, and he still loves her. Meanwhile, Abog reported to Muros about the incident regarding Muyak and asked if the mashna would like to see her personally. Muros decided to rest instead, thinking that it was just an impostor. In the dungeons, Muyak complained that no one recognized her just because she got big. She called upon the Hara and Sang'gre Alena, but to no avail. Suddenly, the Air Gem symbol flashed in a bluish-white light. The bluish-white light caught the attention of Danaya. She told Aquil that she had to return to Lireo in order to investigate the matter. Aquil agreed and left as well. However, when the two already left, Ether was amused that diwatas were very vulnerable to temptation, including their Hara. Pirena, Alena, Imaw and Danaya went to the dungeons to see the source of the shining light. Imaw was able to absorb the light using his Balintataw. Muyak was happy to see all of them — which puzzled the three Sang'gres because they did not recognize her. Imaw said she may be the other keeper found by Cassiopea. The Air Gem symbol left Muyak's arm and went to Imaw's hand. Muyak reverted back to her lambana form, and they recognized her. Alena said she is glad that she is one of the new keepers. In Etheria, Ether informs Avria about the love affair between the son of Amarro and Danaya, which was prohibited by diwata law. Avria was amused, but said she would not be able to use the information, because her enemies will die tomorrow. Ether prays for her success, so that war would not be necessary. Back in Lireo, Danaya introduced Muyak to the five new keepers. Lira was surprised to see Muyak, a lambana, is also chosen by the gem symbols. Imaw noticed that the gem symbols started to react. The gem symbols transformed into Cassiopea, who told Danaya and Pirena that her search for the new keepers has ended. Paopao said Cassiopea is still beautiful, but Muros thought it was inappropriate and called him for it. Cassiopea grants Muyak the stature of a diwata. Lira was excited and hugged her. Mira also embraced Muyak. Muros said that she was the Muyak who had been imprisoned, which Muyak confirmed. Cassiopea told everyone that she will prepare the training venue of the chosen ones and will fetch them tomorrow morning, she then disappeared. Pirena was pleased and told Mira that it is only apt they will have a feast to celebrate on that night. Danaya told them to prepare. Two damas were cleaning and preparing flowers. Ariana approached them and asked if she could help. The dama, Thana told her to sweep the floor. The other dama asked Thana why she gave such order to one of the new keepers. Thana said that since she is just a lowly Punjabwe, it is alright to give her orders. Thana tells Ariana that the Konseho, the Haras and Rama Ybrahim will pass in that corridor. Ariana had a daydream where she wore Amihan's blue dress and Ybrahim complimented her. They were about to kiss when Thana said that she is smiling as if she has lost her wits. Back in Etheria, Amarro presented the jewels made by his troops which pleased Avria. Amarro requested if he can join her in the feast in Lireo, but Avria told him she will bring Asval only. Amarro tells LilaSari of his regret that they were not allowed to go to Lireo, but LilaSari said she really didn't want to come. LilaSari asked Amarro what really happened to her child, and if she really named her Deshna. Upon learning that she got this information from Hitano, Amarro advised her not to listen to him, since Hitano is only confusing her. In Lireo, Banak and Nakba tells Alena something, and she decides to return to Adamya. Danaya wonders what could possibly be more important than the feast. Alena left anyway, taking Banak and Nakba with her. Muros told Danaya that Alena might be hiding something from them regarding Adamya. While the damas were busy, Wahid was able to take some wine in the Lirean kitchens for future consumption before being caught by the Punong Dama. The Punong Dama then gets annoyed when he examined the bread. In the grand hall, Luna marveled at the beauty of the Royal Palace. Gilas agreed it's beautiful but he looks at Luna. Lira is impressed with the new haircut of her father. Ybrahim said it was only because Wantuk persisted on such change for the occasion. Lira advised Ybrahim to smile, but he leaves, pushing Wantuk. Muyak arrived to greet Wahid, Mira and Paopao. When Wahid walked near her, Lira noticed and approached him, complimenting his new attire. Paopao seems to be annoyed with this but Mira reminded him that Wahid has his eyes on Lira for a long time. Paopao left. Muyak observed that Paopao seems to have a crush on Lira as well. Ybrahim talked to the Konseho of Lireo and assured them that despite the peace treaty, there will be no impunity for the kidnappings. Pirena walked by and made a stare of disapproval at Azulan. Danaya told Azulan that all the younger ones were there, except for his sister Ariana. Mashna Mayca pointed out that she just arrived. Ariana entered the Grand Hall where she caught the eyes of everyone, especially that of Rama Ybrahim. Trivia *The new Head Dama of Lireo was introduced in this episode. *Ariana is wearing Amihan's signature blue gown during her dream sequence with Ybrahim. References